undeniable truth
by Naru-dattebayo
Summary: Sasuke wants Naruto but Naruto wants Sakura, What happens when Sasuke doesn't get what he wants?


"Aw man, new term starts tomorrow" Exhaling, Naruto flung himself on Kiba's bed. His tanned arms and legs were spread out on the sheets. "Get off my bed man! I need sleep." Kiba stared at the stubborn blonde who wouldn't budge. "Right, If you're not going to move I guess I will just have to force you too!" Kiba whistled as a young canine ran in the room. "Hey Akamaru. Naruto would really love it if you slobbered all over him." With a wide smirk, Kiba waited for Akamaru to strike his blonde friend. "Move Naruto, or prepared to be slobbered on!" Naruto was suspecting the mut to jump all over him, but as he opened his azure orbs, neither canine were to been seen. "Must've gone somewhere..." Naruto rubbed his eyes and headed to his bedroom to get a proper sleep.

Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji shared a flat together, but they recently lost their former roomate Sai because of personal reasons involving Naruto. "Hey Naruto man! Come down here a second" Hearing Kiba holler the blonde decided it would be better to ignore the brunette and catch up on his sleep. "Naruto! I know you can hear me! Do I have to set Akamaru on you?!" Still ignoring Kiba, Naruto hid himself beneath his orange sheets. Naruto's room was practically orange itself, well except for the walls which were white and royal blue.

Soon Kiba had stopped yelling, Naruto finally could get some sleep before term started. That was what he had thought until a deep voice was heard from behind the door. It didn't sound like one of Naruto's flat mates. That was the point when Naruto remembered a new flat mate was taking over Sai's place, and today!

"Listen, Naruto is a stubborn...Young individual and will not listen to anyone who tries to deprive him of his bed..." Kiba sounded persistent of trying not to let the new male enter his room. "He will listen to me....That's if he isn't a Usuratonkachi...." Suddenly all Naruto heard his door being flung open.

"So this is my new room....It's a little.....over taken...." Hearing this delusional sentence, Naruto sat up and glared at Kiba. "No frickin' way you mut! He's not staying in here with me!" Naruto's glare now transferred Sasuke's way which wasn't such a good idea. "Mut?! Excuse me you Tanuki! You're room is the biggest in the house! So deal with it!" Kiba slammed the blondes bedroom door shut, leaving the two males alone. "Usuratonkachi.....You're Naruto right....Well lets make our grettings short....I'm Uchiha Sasuke...And I'm be your room mate....." Sitting on his clean bed, Sasuke waited for Naruto's response but was surprised when there wasn't one.

Later that night, Naruto was sat on his bed playing video games, while Sasuke was reading a book "Naruto! House meeting now!" Hearing Kiba call across the hall he decided he should go this time, just for safety measures. "Dobe....Should I go too?" Naruto glanced over his tanned shoulder and shrugged. "Beats me." Walking out of the room, the blonde shut the door behind him.

"Nice room....Nice looking room mate with a nice tan....and all the time in the world..." Sasuke sat back and smirked, he was thinking of decorating everything on his side of the room in Uchiha crests but decided it would take too long, he had to resort to next best thing. Decorating the whole room with Uchiha crests. Even though this would take even longer, he did say he had 'all the time in the world.'

When the whole house meeting was finished, the time was 11:30, Naruto was shattered and knew it wouldn't be easy to wake upp tomorrow morning. "So...Tierd" Naruto dragged himself toward his room, making loud groaning noises as he did. He flicked the light on making the raven who was in bed groan and open his onyx eyes. "Turn off the light dobe....It's too bright...." It wasn't until then that Naruto noticed the weird looking 'ping pong' symbols everywhere. "What did you do to my room?!" Naruto began to rip off all the Uchiha crests that were all around his room. "Wrong...Our room Usuratonkachi...." A smirk curved on the pale Uchiha's lips. "Whatever....I'll re decorate tomorrow morning...." Naruto was too tired or even argue with Sasuke right now. He changed into his night clothes, Sasuke waching him the whole time, then flicked off the light and jumped under his warm sheets.

"Night Dobe..." Sasuke layed his head down on the pillow then closed his onyx eyes. "......" Naruto didn't respond to Sasuke's comment as he had fell straight to sleep.

As Naruto's eyes flickered open, he saw a figure over by the closet. "Teme..What time is it?" Naruto held his forehead as he sat up trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light. "10...Why?" azure eyes opened wide and he rushed out of bed. "Shit...Class starts in 5 minutes!" Naruto ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. "My lessons start at 10:30. Would you like a lift?" Sasuke grabbed his black shoulder bag and waited for Naruto's answer. "Alright...." Naruto didn't really have much choice since his lessons started soon and he wouldn't make it in time if he caught the public bus. Throwing off his night clothese and boxers, Naruto was fully naked making Sasuke feel like he was being teased. As you can tell, Sasuke was gay, not Bisexual, but gay!

Once Naruto was dressed and ready to go, he grabbed his orange back pack and followed Sasuke out to his car. It was dark blue and was slim lined. Naruto was kind of jealous that Sasuke owned a car and was able to drive, all Naruto had was a bike and he couldn't take that to school. "Jump in dobe." Sasuke was waiting in the drivers seat, already revving up the engine.

"Why did you redecorate my- our room?" Naruto was staring at the scenery outside. He didn't want to look Sasuke in the eye at that moment. "Because....I felt like it...." Sasuke smirked and carried on driving. "That's no excuse you teme!" Naruto's voice was now raised and his eyes were locked on onyx ones. "Just drop it Usuratonkachi....It was a freakin' joke okay?!" Sasuke slammed the braked as they almost crashed into the university.

"With the first chance of escape, Naruto climbed out of the car and headed for the main entrance. Sasuke could tell that he and Naruto were not on good terms.


End file.
